1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to battery casings, and particularly to a battery casing used in an electrical device, with a switch apparatus for connecting or disconnecting an electrical connection between batteries received in the battery casing and other electrical components of the electrical device.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices usually use batteries as power source for providing convenient uses at unlimited locations, wherein the batteries are usually received in battery casings of the electronic devices. However, users do not have the habit of removing the batteries out of the electronic devices when not using the electronic devices. The batteries may still supply electrical power to partial electronic components of the electronic devices, thus lives of the electronic devices may be shortened.
Therefore, a battery casing for a potable electrical device capable of connecting or disconnecting an electrical connection between batteries received in the battery casing and other electrical components received in the electrical device is desired.